Forget Me Nots
by warmfuzzies
Summary: AU: We were supposed to be friends for well, forever. But I guess he forgot. To his credit, it wasn't his fault he did. That doesn't make it hurt any less though.


**A/N**: Here's a little short story. If there was a category entitled Angst Fluff, then this should probably be under it. It probably won't run much longer than three chapters or so. I was in a sad/bad mood when I wrote this a long time ago (I'm serious, it was like two years!) and I thought I'd finish it. I'm still undecided whether I should have it end happily or sadly as I had originally planned. Just for the record, Inuyasha is human but I just love his amber eyes so he's still going to have those. Oh, and it's in Kagome's POV the whole time.

**Disclaimer:** Alas, Inuyasha is not mine.

Forget Me Nots  
by warmfuzzies

I love many things. The gentle rain, the smell of vanilla, parties, red roses, silver porches, balloon flowers, my gold locket, maple trees.

And Inuyasha.

I'll always love Inuyasha.

I had always loved simple things. What made things ironic was Inuyasha was far from simple – difficult and complicated in fact. I loved him anyway.

The thing is, he didn't know that.

He is, he was, my best friend.

We'd been friends since we were little. He was the tough little boy who was always left out and I was the naïve little girl who wanted to be friends with everyone. It had taken me forever to get him to accept me and even longer for us to become friends. But, when we did, we clicked. We were inseparable as we grew up, going everywhere and doing everything together. Chances were, if there was Inuyasha, there was me taggin' along. He was my protector, I was his ally.

I don't know when I started loving Inuyasha. I would have never expected I would. He was coarse, temperamental, rude, cocky and a total stubborn idiot. But beneath that gruff exterior was a sweet, vulnerable boy. I only got glimpses of it sometimes but, it was enough to erase all his faults in my mind.

Oh sure, I had other friends too. Sango and Miroku. The independent tomboy and the charming hentai. Together we made four, four completely different people who couldn't be any closer.

It was around my second year of high school when it all started. I wish now I had a clock to turn back the hands of time. The events that caused the disastrous chain reaction could have happened much later but in my mind, it always began that day.

* * *

The room erupted in whispers as she stepped in, then they all gasped and turned to me. I stared at her, it was like looking in a mirror. A sick, twisted mocking mirror. Pale white face, long black locks, cold grey eyes, faint pink lips.

The teacher stood up and introduced the new girl to the rest of the class.

Kikyo. Kikyo Misaki.

She was directed to sit in the empty seat on my right. Inuyasha who was lounging in his chair on my left craned his head to get a look at the new girl. He stared. Fuming, I gave him a swift kick under the desk.

"OW! Kags! Why'd you do that? I was just trying to get a look at her."

I glared.

Kikyo turned to Inuyasha and seemed to consider him. She slowly smiled and then sat down in her seat. Inuyasha just kept staring.

I looked down at my notes sadly. So, he could look at my "copy" like that but not me? I bit my lip and turned to face Kikyo. Who did she think she is, marching into the room like she owned it and that she didn't have _my _face! She was taking notes but a small cold smile graced her lips. I noticed she glanced at Inuyasha once in awhile out of the corner of her eye. I faced Inuyasha. He was still staring at her.

* * *

A month or so passed. Inuyasha seemed to have, gladly, forgotten Kikyo and we were still as close as ever. The four of us sat under our cherry tree in the school yard as we munched on our lunches.

"I was thinking of going to that party Naraku invited us to this weekend," Inuyasha said between gulps of noodles.

"I can't go," Sango said sadly. "I've got to take care of Kohaku."

We all nodded in understanding and sympathy.

"I can't go either. I'm going out of town with my folks. Can't understand why I have to go visit my grandparents," Miroku replied.

Inuyasha turned to me after "inhaling" the rest of his ramen.

"How 'bout you Kags?"

"Arrggghh. . . " I groaned. "You know I'd love to but. . . "

"Your mom is a total control freak and would forbid you to go since it's on a school night," the rest of them finished for me.

"Yah," I sighed.

"Guess I'm on my own," Inuyasha declared. "And I'm going to party hard."

* * *

I got the phone call at midnight. It was Inuyasha's mother and she was frantic. Between the choked sobs and wailing I could just barely make out what she was saying. Barely, but I heard enough. I hung up quickly and dashed down the stairs. Grabbing the car keys I scribbled a quick note for my mom, ran into the night and sped away.

_Dear Mom, _

Don't worry about me but I had to go out for a bit. Oh mom, it's terrible! Inuyasha's been in a car accident. A silver porsche hit his car as he was driving home from a party. He's really hurt! I have to be there for him! I'll be back from the hospital as soon as I can.

_Kagome_

* * *

The hospital was stark, white and had a funny smell like old food and disinfectant. I hurried down the corridor and ran up to a nurse at the reception desk.

"Please! You have to tell me where my friend is! He was in a car accident! Please! His name's Inuyasha!"

The nurse looked at me calmly.

"I'm sorry dear but you're not allowed . . . "

She was cut off as Inuyasha's mom bustled in.

"It's okay, " she told the nurse, "She's with me."

I followed Inuyasha's mom down the maze of hallways until we stopped by a dark blue door. She ushered me in.

There lie Inuyasha. A beeping monitor stood beside his bed. A deep gash was on his head, large cuts and bruises all over his face. I cried out in horror and rushed to him.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha! Answer me!" I cried. "Inuyasha!"

His mom gently pulled me away.

"I'm sorry, Kagome but he can't hear you. He can't hear me either. He's in a coma."

* * *

That news cut me like a knife. I spent all the time I could after by Inuyasha's bedside. Hours upon hours I sat, watching over him and talking to him. I wasn't much of a praying person but for Inuyasha, I would be. I'd bring my homework with me but it would lie on the chair, forgotten. I wanted to be there when he woke up. There was no doubt in my mind he would. So I sat and I waited. Miroku and Sango dropped by occasionally and then, all three of us watched. I came in right after school and stayed until late at night, hoping with all my heart that he'd awaken.

My wish was granted one day. I was watching the sunset outside the hospital room window when I looked down and found amber eyes gazing into my own. I started then let out a squeal of joy.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! You're awake!"

The amber eyes stared for a second, glazed and then he drifted away again.

The doctors said it was possible for Inuyasha to slip in and out of conciousness but that this was a good sign. I returned to my waiting with renewed hope.

* * *

Argh, I was so thirsty. I needed a drink. Glancing quickly down at Inuyasha I whispered that I'd be back in a second. Then I slipped out of the hospital room. Stretching, I walked down the halls until I reached the cafeteria. A few patients were about munching on good old hospital food. I grabbed a bottle of apple juice and sauntered back to Inuyasha's room. Humming a soft tune, I opened the door. My bottle of apple juice almost crashed to the floor. There she was.

Kikyo.

She was leaning over Inuyasha's hospital bed and. . . and. . . and Inuyasha was awake! He stared at her with his soulful amber eyes. She was smiling her small cold smile.

"Hello there, Inuyasha. Finally awake?" she breathed.

"You're . . .you're the one who was watching over me while I was asleep. You're the angel who talked to me while I was unconscious," Inuyasha guessed.

To Kikyo's credit she didn't say yes. But, she didn't say no either.

* * *

The tears ran down my cheek as I ran from the room, ignoring the yells to slow down from the nurses. Why did I run? I didn't know. But I was hurt, so hurt. It wasn't Inuyasha's fault, he didn't know. It seemed like he had forgotten . . . everything. That's what hurt the most. He had forgotten, forgotten about me.

* * *

It was true. Inuyasha had amnesia. He remembered nothing except his family and his own name. The doctors said, it could happen. Why do they always say that? Of course things could happen! WHY DO THEY HAPPEN THOUGH! He might be able to get his memory back later, but there was also the chance he might not. He didn't remember Sango or Miroku, or the fun times we all had together. He didn't remember how we all sat under the Goshinboku tree during the summers before, just talking. He didn't remember the trips we had taken together, to the beach or to the mountains. It hurt, oh gods, it hurt so much. Sango and Miroku were grim when they heard this news and we all cried together. I'm still crying, even now, but not openly, in my heart.

Inuyasha, when he came back to school didn't hang out with us anymore. It was the lonely three musketeers now, sitting under the cherry tree at lunch. We were an odd number. He barely acknowledged me in the hallways. I didn't get up the nerve to tell him about. . .well . . . everything. I couldn't. I don't know what stopped me. I was such a coward. I didn't want to see the rejection in his eyes. I didn't want to dwell on the hurt that was in me because he had forgotten. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't. Kikyo hovered by him like a shadow now. She had taken my place. Kagura and Kouga had taken the place of Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha hadn't even liked Kouga or Kagura before! It was like everything that happened before didn't matter anymore. It was all so wrong.

* * *

I had gotten detention. How was I supposedto know not to mix the blue liquid with the purple liquid? It wasn't my fault the chemistry lab almost blew up! Well, maybe a little but still, I didn't know! I was sentenced to clean classrooms after school and write an essay on what I did wrong. How can I write an essay on what I did wrong when I didn't know how I did things wrong! I sighed and grudgingly accepted my fate. I was startled as I was scrubbing a desk and cursing Windex to see, Inuyasha, of all people, appear in the doorway. He grunted a greeting when he saw me and shrugged off his backpack. I stood there, motionless and staring until he turned to me and barked out, "What!" Mumbling something incoherent I went back to my desk scrubbing with renewed vigor. Thoughts raced across my mind.

_How can he not remember me? Should I talk to him? What would he say? Should I even try? Kikyo is not around, but he doesn't seem to want to talk. _

I glanced up cautiously and saw him attacking the windows with soap and water.

_He doesn't remember me. Why try? No! But he's, well he was my friend! He will remember! I just have to get up the nerve to talk to him? But how do I even start? I can't just blurt out the first thing on my mind. _

"Inuyasha, do you remember anything before you had amnesia?"

_Good going Kagome, way to **not **blurt things out. _

Inuyasha stopped in his window scrubbing and slowly turned to me. An unreadable emotion flashed before his eyes as he looked at me and he frowned. It was as if he was trying to remember something. The confusion in his eyes left and he shook his head slightly.

"What's it to you?"

"Well. . . um. It's just. . . I. . .um."

_What to say now? _

Inuyasha's amber eyes bore right into me. Something flickered in their depths.

"Wait. I remember. . ."

I stared at him. A lump seemed to form in my throat that I tried to swallow before I found my voice. It came out cracked.

"Rem. . .remember what, Inuyasha?"

He gazed at me strangely, like I was a puzzle he couldn't figure out.

"I remember. . .you."

The room seemed to spin.

**A/N**: That was the most pathetic attempt at a cliffie in all the attempts of cliffies. XD Well, actually I ran out of inspiration after that last bit. Hehe. . . I hadn't even planned for Kagome to get detention. Tsk tsk, Kagome is such a destructive girl. And talk about overkill of page breaks. My apologies. Heh, well the next part of this shall be coming soon. Please stay tuned. If there even are any readers out there peeps out There are. . .right? P


End file.
